


More Important Things

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma just wants to be with Kento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Important Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> This is for Ri. I am not sure if I did it right, but I hope it will make you happy. I love you.

Fuma’s POV

People had always told me that I was more the physical type, and in a way, that was true. I had always prefered actions to words, had always kisses meant more than “I love you”s, and so on and so on. Also, I had always thought that a relationship needed to be passionate, needed to have mind-clouding lust, or it was not going right. 

Being with Kento, though, had changed my way of thinking. 

It was not like there was no sex involved in our relationship, or that it wasn’t breath-taking and all I ever wanted it to be - it was just that somehow, other things were more important to me suddenly. 

Like the little smiles I picked up from Kento all throughout the day, every time our eyes met. When he secretly linked our fingers at times nobody was paying attention to us. And little soft kisses at hidden places, when we really had no time for anything and were still searching for intimacy. 

It were moments like these, when I was coming out of the bathroom and Kento was spread all over my bed, tiredly watching some variety show and smiling up at me, that I could not help but hold in for a moment and think that I was the luckiest guy in the world. Even if I would not exactly say it out loud, because I was not Kento. 

I had my ways of showing him, though. Kento shifted a little to make place for me on the mattress, but I did not let him get far, instead wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him against me. Kento groaned in weak protest, but sighed when I sprinkled soft kisses along the line of his neck. 

“I see we’re feeling cuddly again” he murmured affectionately, and I just snorted, but tightened my arms around him in agreement. 

We just stayed like that for a while, and Kento’s attention went back to the show he had been watching, but I could not really focus, finding myself distracted by everything about Kento. The way his chest fell and rose with every breath. The scent of his hair and the way his soft strands tickled my cheeks. Little birthmarks spread all over the skin of his throat and face, making me reach out to brush over them innocently every now and then. Kento chuckled at it, but did not stop me. 

Finally (as soon as the commercial break started) Kento turned around to face me, smiling widely, and I also loved this, I thought fuzzily, the way it brightened up his whole face and his eyes shone in happiness and affection. 

“I really love you” Kento whispered, and I chuckled because really, Kento had always been an open book anyways, even without voicing everything out loud. He did not need to tell me. I could see it anyways. 

As a response I just leaned in, softly brushing my lips against his, enjoying the way my skin tingled at the feeling. 

This was perfect, I thought as I kissed him slowly and gently, brushing his bangs out of his face just because I liked the feeling of the soft strands between my fingers. Just being like this, kissing without any haste, even without second thoughts, just for the sake of kissing and being together and loving each other. I could do with just this. As long as Kento was close to hold, everything was perfect to me. 

Kento pulled away after a while, glancing over his shoulder at the TV, and I only realized then that the commercial break was over. I huffed, poking his rips ungently, silently demanding attention, until Kento laughed and reached out for the remote, turning off the stupid thing. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Kento checked, moving slightly closed to me and stretching lazily, but I shook my head as I played with his hair absentmindedly. 

“Nope” I breathed, and Kento only hummed, burying his face in my shoulder. 

We did nothing more for a long time, just hugging, and I let my fingers wander over his back, tickling his skin through the cotton of his shirt, and when Kento leaned up to catch my lips with his again, it was lazy and uncoordinated but more intense than any time he had pressed me against a wall backstage. 

“You’re so clingy when it’s just the two of us” Kento noted in a breathy voice when we broke apart again. “I love it.”

“I just like being with you” I said simply, because it was true, and Kento smiled before pulling me into another kiss. 


End file.
